Pink, Black and Red
by Hero-of-Winds
Summary: Romantic excerpts from my fic, Scores, involving Shadow and Amy.
1. Don't Ever Let Go

**-Pink, Black and Red-**

**Author's Note**: I know you people are all excited about an update on this, but this is a ONE-SHOT fan-fic, a mere excerpt from a larger fic of mine. I probably won't update this for a while, but if I end up with another romantic section involving Shadow and Amy, I'll add it.

Shadow noticed a large cut in Amy's left arm. "Amy…your arm…"

Amy held on to the wounded limb and looked away a little. "It's okay. Really."

"Let me see it," Shadow said as he reached for it. Amy shied away.

"I'm serious. It's just fine," she replied, now slightly annoyed.

"For the last time, let me see."

Amy finally relinquished her grip on the wounded limb, and Shadow looked it over, his ruby-red eyes scanning it carefully, and rubbing his gloved hand along the wound.

"Doesn't seem major…needs to be bandaged, though." Shadow glanced around, and noticed some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls and some cloth.

He put some of the alcohol on the cotton ball. "Okay, Amy. I just need to disinfect this…"

Amy winced as he applied the disinfectant.

"Sorry, Amy. Now hold still." Shadow began to wrap the cloth around Amy's arm.

"Shadow…you're such a sweetheart," Amy said with a tiny squeal. "Let me finish." Amy finished wrapping the bandage around her arm, pulling it tight to make sure.

Shadow glanced at his hand. It was stained with Amy's blood. He groaned.

"Shouldn't have touched that spot. This stain won't ever come out."

"Oh, Shadow…you've been so nice to me lately…you're like…Sonic…before he changed."

"Really?"

Amy turned away and stared at a tapestry on the wall. "Yeah…we did go out a few times…it was great…but then things turned bad, just after he found that…thing…"

"What happened?"

"He started yelling at me…slamming doors in my face…"

"That's it?"

"No…then he…" Amy broke down, put her hands to her face and began sobbing, all before she could finish.

Shadow moved a little closer and shook his head in disbelief. "Oh god…he started beating you, didn't he?"

Amy nodded, still sobbing.

"And yet…you still love him?"

Amy stopped and lifted her head. Her face was black from her tears. She then bowed her head and smiled a little. Before Shadow could do anything, Amy was embracing him. Her eyes were closed. "No…not anymore. Oh, Shadow, how could I have been so blind? When he was hurting me, you relieved me without even asking me what was wrong! When he insulted me, you made me feel better! I was looking for love in the entirely wrong place!"

Shadow quickly realized what she was saying. Then, everything he had kept bottled up for all those years…his true feelings…in that instant came gushing out like a great river once dammed up. He embraced Amy back and closed his eyes too. He could feel her beating heart.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever let go."


	2. It's Time to Return the Favor

Amy was sitting outside in the rain, just outside of Tsuko's home, while all around her the city was smoldering from Tsuko's raging fire. Her encounter with Lady Thorn…or, as it turned out, the real Amy, had changed her outlook on life. Tails lied to her…he said that she had merely been sleeping for all those years, when in reality, she was just a clone…

Shadow took notice of the distressed girl, and took it upon himself to talk with her.

"Amy? You okay?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm not Amy…I never was, I never will be. You know it, too!" she replied.

"I don't give a damn. For all I care, you _are_ the original."

"Well I'm not. Get used to the notion."

"I'll try."

Shadow was silent for a minute. Amy continued to sit there, the rain dripping down her head, face and every other part of her. He heard Tsuko emit a piercing, echoing scream.

"Listen to that, Amy…Tsuko is fighting for someone he has lost…someone very dear to him. And from the sounds of things, he's losing."

"So?" Amy said unemotionally.

Shadow was aghast. "So? So! SO? Listen to yourself! You've lost all will to go on, just because you find out you're artificially made! I was too!"

"Well, you aren't a clone. You're your own individual…I'm just a copy. Those memories of being saved…they were all lies!"

Shadow sighed and threw his hands up in frustration. "If this is how you're going to be, fine! I'm going to go help Tsuko. You obviously _are _too weak to be of any help."

Shadow started off back towards the castle without another word.

-- -- -- -- -- --

All the while, Amy sat there, pondering. As she tried to dig through her implanted memories, something came up that seemed real to her.

_Amy stumbled down the street, crying her heart out, and holding her hand over her left eye. Turning into an alley, she made her way into a seemingly random apartment building, right past the landlord's office. She made her way down the hall, and knocked on Apartment 1-R. The door opened, and there stood Shadow, holding a dripping chili dog in one hand._

_"Amy!" Shadow gasped. He dropped the chili dog, staining his shoe. "What happened?"_

_"Bad fall when I was with Sonic…he…just left me…"_

"_That must have been some fall…are you sure this isn't Sonic's doing? He's been awfully mean and angry lately."_

_Amy feebly revealed her eye. It was bruised severely._

_Shadow winced a little. "Geez, I wish I could take you to a hospital, but I can't be seen in public. I'll do what I can, though." _

_Amy dried her tears and smiled. "Thanks…you're such a friend…" _

"_You did help me realize the good in me…are you sure Sonic isn't beating you?"_

"_I'm sure." Amy was silent for a moment. "Shadow?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I need a hug."_

"_Well…alright." He did so, and then briefly left the room to get his first aid kit. He never needed it, but these days, Amy sure seemed to need it._

"_Shadow…if something ever happened to me, would you…save me?" Amy asked as she held a cold pack over her black eye._

"_I…guess so…at least I'd try."_

"_Thanks…"_

Amy's reminiscing was cut short by another scream of pain. But it wasn't Tsuko's this time…it was Shadow's. She then heard Sonic's maniacal cackling. Somehow, it stirred something inside of her…then it hit her.

_Shadow has always been there for me. The promise he made fifteen years ago…that he would always be there if Sonic ever treated me badly…_

Amy stood up, but did nothing. Another shriek of pain from Shadow pierced the air. The feeling within became stronger. But still she did nothing.

A third scream, this timechanged by something of a gurgle, issued forth. Amy's fear and doubt turned to anger. Her tears began to stream down her face, and energy began to course through her. The burning feeling in her forehead that happened a week before started again. Finally, the energy erupted fully, and one final thought crossed her mind…

_Shadow protected me, Amy Rose, he made everything better. Even if I am not real…I can still help Shadow…_

She faced the castle, and after staring at the sky for a minute, took off.

_It's time to return those favors._


End file.
